


This Video Will Be A Hit

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Making Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Genji and Reader make a porno. It's literally just smut, you guys.





	This Video Will Be A Hit

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        Hot, all you could feel was molten heat coursing through your body. Genji had promised sweet pain and pleasure and you had consented to being recorded throughout. The very idea that hundreds of people would soon see you being coaxed into a writhing mess made you feel even hotter. Having someone else in the room with you, recording your melting moments from all angles, was intense.

        “On your knees, my love.” You obeyed Genji’s wishes and kneeled before him in complete naked glory. He traced your lips with his thumb. “You know what to do.” He said with a soft smile only you could see. You set about unbuckling his tight jeans and slid them, along with his boxers, down his thighs until his dick was freed. It was hot, hard, and begging for your attention. You ghosted a finger down it all while looking up at Genji. You lifted your mouth to the tip and flicked your tongue across it. Genji let out a soft hiss making it that much hotter. Nothing made you happier than to give this man pleasure. To be in control while he moaned your name above you. You smiled at him before slipping the tip of his dick into your awaiting mouth. The heat surrounding his dick made Genji throw his head back in delight. God did he crave having you blow him. You drew as much of his cock into your mouth as you could, savoring how he twitched against your tongue. “Mmm… Fuck.” Genji moaned, his hand twisting into your hair. You slowly pulled back releasing his cock from your mouth’s warm embrace before diving right back onto it again.

        It wasn’t long before you could feel Genji tug lightly on your hair telling you it was time for the main course to begin. He smirked at you, before taking you into his arms, your back against his chest as his hands roamed down your form. You could feel his hard cock against you. He reached delicately between your thighs and slipped a finger between your folds seeking your sensitive bud as the cameraman took in the view. The pleasure you were receiving magnified. Genji’s hot breath tingled your skin.

        “Enjoying this are we? You’re soaking wet.” Genji whispered into your ear before giving it a sharp nip sending more pleasure cascading through you. Genji plunged one of his fingers inside of you, stroking your slick walls. You laid you head back against him as a moan escaped your lips. Genji lifted one of your legs up to give the cameraman a better view as he slid yet another finger inside you. God you were being driven insane. Every time you thought you were going to fall over the edge into sweet hot paradise Genji would stop his ministrations.

        “Please…” You begged as Genji pulled his fingers free of you, once again denying the orgasm you so wanted.

        “Not yet, I want you to come on my cock.” Genji whispered kissing your shoulder. Slowly he lifted your other leg, his cock resting against your needy entrance. You were ready for him to fuck you, to finally bring you heaven. Slowly he inched his way into you. Below you, the cameraman captured the whole scene as you were being splayed open by Genji.

        Genji took his sweet time sinking every inch of his twitching cock into your awaiting form. He let out a contented hiss as his whole cock came to rest inside of you. It seemed like forever before Genji began to move. He slowly withdrew himself from you before sinking back into you once again. He kept this agonizingly slow pace. It was almost as if he derived pleasure from having you writhe in his arms, begging for him to go faster. Genji withdrew slowly once more before slamming himself back into your body earning a loud moan from you. His pace went from agonizingly slow to world-rocking fast. Every thrust brought you closer to the orgasm Genji had once denied.

        “You feel so damn good.” Genji hissed between clinched teeth. “Come for me.” That was all you needed to hear as the world seemed to shatter around you, your orgasm gripping you tightly. “F-Fuck!” Genji moaned out as your walls clamped down on him, his own orgasm drawing near. He thrust into your still shaking form as your orgasm sent wave after crashing wave of pleasure through you. Genji buried himself inside you to the hilt before coming hard within you, his hot seed filling you to the brim.

        Slowly Genji slid himself out of you, his cum seeping out of your body. The cameraman quick to record every second of it before giving Genji a thumbs up and shutting off the camera. Genji lowered you to your feet, a smile on his face. This video was sure to be a hit.


End file.
